sonicshiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotnik Empire
Origins and Formation The Robotnik Empire is the foremost power on Mobius, ruling nearly 1/5 of both its land and its population. It was formally announced in 1203, but was taking shape as early as New Years Day, 1200. After Julian Kintobor's coup, he assumed the Presidency of the United Federation and used his emergency powers to gradually monopolise all functions of state. He would pursue campaigns of expansion to win him the hearts of the people, and this prompted intervention from around the world. Most nations joined the Allies, those who fought Julian's tyranny. However, Day 359 of 1203, the Acorn Kingdom surrendered, ending the War. Many nations had fallen, and some had even switched sides mid-war to spare themselves Julian's wrath. With the Great War won, Julian proceeded to concentrate his power. Many of the defeated nations were annexed into the United Federation, which rechristened itself the Robotnik Empire. This Empire was a constitutional monarchy ruled by a Sovereign and two chambers of Parliament. Despite its democratic provisions, however, it was swiftly undermined by the new Emperor - Julian himself, now known as Robotnik. Government and Politics The Robotnik Empire is made up of one Branch of Goverment which the Warlord or Dictator of the Empire has total control. The Dictator decides all. While this seems very close to the Westminister System, it has a fatal flaw - various measures are used to keep genuine reformers from winning in large enough numbers. As such, most politicians owe their loyalty to Robotnik, and Parliament is a rubber stamp. Any attempt at insurrection, furthermore, would be easily put down by the heavily-mechanised(and therefore loyal to the Sovereign) army. Despite this, Robotnik makes a good attempt to keep up the charade. In public speeches he often presents himself humbly, and has made a point to build up his popularity through extensive PR. The campaign has for the most part succeeded - the standard of living improvements and his facade of kindness have made many Mobians approve of his performance. Social programs are quite extensive, and this has furthered this approval, as people who would once starve under aristocratic masters now can eat their fill. Organization The Empire maintains some measure of control over the entire globe, varying from alliances it dominates to virtual tributary status imposed on defeated enemies. Robotnik has, for example, married many of his nation's nobility into other nations' so as to secure loyalty. He has imposed many puppet regimes across Mobius, and monopolised certain resources so continued support of the regime is the only way to maintain one's standard of living. Within the Empire, there are many ranks, though only five wield day to day power: the Emperor, Sub-Bosses, Governors, Actors and Foremen. Sub-Bosses technically do not exist. It is possible to have prestigious titles that hold no real legal standing, however. For example, King Elias is termed the King of the Acorn Kingdom. However, the Kingdom no longer exists de facto or even de jure, and is instead a legal fiction to try and keep the former Kingdom's citizens in line. Likewise, many abolished states still have their nobility, though only a noble title recognised by the Emperor himself has any standing. However, no aristocrat holds official power by merit of their lineage, unless they are appointed to another office; Robotnik often appoints his relatives to Governor or Foreman positions, while the aforementioned Elias holds an official position as Governor of Robotropolis. Culture and Society Born from the Federation, federal laws and culture back east are highly xenophobic. In the Metropolis Zone, furry Mobians are only a step up from slaves, an extensive welfare state built on the backs of slaves all over the Empire. Racism is often explained through other means, such as literacy tests and grandfather clauses, keeping Mobians out of politics or the upper echelons. Some Mobians have made the upper classes under Robotnik, but primarily in the West, where the Acorn Kingdom's legacy lives on in a limited, subjugated form. While all citizens are nominally equal before the law, there is a high bias towards wealth and human blood. Legally, citizens enjoy a multitude of rights on paper, but the Empire makes liberal use of third parties to clamp down on those who get too vocal or could pose a threat to His Majesty. Military The military of the Empire is unmatched, being decades ahead of some nations. There's a heavy emphasis on robotics and laser weaponry, but there's plenty of conventional weapons in the event someone shut down the energy supply. Chaos Energy is used in many weapons, due to the Empire's abundance of it. At the top are the elite Badnik soldiers, made from people forcibly imprisoned in robotic shells to give them more freedom of thought and power them. There are thousands of Badniks around the world, usually leading special operations Below them are millions of robotic soldiers, of varying caliber and design depending on region: SWATBots, Camobots, Soldier-Bots, and others as examples. The airforce is primarily drones. The navy can be varying degrees of automated or manually controlled depending on situation. Regardless, the battleship is an imposing sight off the coast of any city, and would make them think twice about defying the Empire. In many places, the military and police are indistinguishable, SWATbots being just as good at policing as combat. There are finally conventional flesh and blood troops, numbering in the millions. Traditionally, they stay in reserves and are only summoned when robotic manpower is inadequate. Many officers are also organic, to allow more innovation. Economy The civilian sectors of the economy are as industrialised as the military. In Metropolis, practically no one works, robots doing most of the labor, allowing a massive, socialist welfare state. Beyond the heart of the former Federation, however, urbanisation and industrialisation are an ongoing process, and many areas only have budding capitalist economies, reminiscent of the Renaissance. There is practically no resource the Empire does not have in massive amounts due to its size and ability to rapidly develop new sites. Category:Browse Category:Countries Category:Robotnik Empire